The present invention relates in general to an improved skylight construction, and is concerned, more particularly, with an improved skylight construction characterized by a simplified gasket arrangement and an improved thermal break. The skylight of this invention has improved thermal performance and herein is described a single element that functions both as a sealing gasket and a thermal break.
In conventional skylight construction, particularly in the skylights for commercial use, the support frame is provided in inner and outer sections joined by a thermal break, which is typically formed by a poured and cured rigid urethane. This thermal break is for minimizing heat transfer through the skylight, and in particular through the heat conductive metal forming the skylight, such as an extruded aluminum. It is most efficient to form the thermal break as the aluminum is being extruded. For the skylight which requires corner mitre welds, the thermal break is essentially destroyed in the vicinity of the weld, and there results a burned-out hole or gap in the thermal break. This usually requires a separate step such as patching with a sealant.
In constructing the aluminum frame with a thermal break, the frame is initially constructed in a single piece, and after the urethane is poured and cured, the gap in the aluminum extrusion is created by sawing or cutting the extrusion lineally at the point where the urethane was poured, thus permitting the urethane itself to hold the two sections of the frame together. It has been found that improved results are obtained and improved adhesion by annodizing the aluminum before placing the thermal break material in the extrusion. However, this pre-finishing step means that other annodized colors cannot be subsequently applied. The urethane cannot tolerate bake oven heat and, thus, baked paint finishes cannot later be applied. Also, the urethane bond would be weakened if annodizing takes place after the urethane is in place, and hence, the general final finishing of the frame is quite restricted.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight construction having, in particular, an improved thermal break construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a skylight construction having improved thermal characteristics particularly adapted for the construction of commercial skylights.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a skylight construction having an improved skylight support frame preferably including inner and outer frames separately constructed and joined by a separate thermal break.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a skylight construction and a curb frame disposed above the base frame, and further including preferably a foam rubber gasket, in the form of an enclosed hollow tube and which functions both as a thermal break and as the gasket between the base and curb frames.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved form of gasket for use with a skylight that may be provided in an integral one-piece form usually of rectangular construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a skylight construction that is characterized by being energy-saving.